There have been numerous designs for table lamps, many of which are comprised of a bulb socket supported by some means to maintain the socket above the table surface, such as a pedestal or other type of frame assembly, and with the bulb socket being surrounded by a lamp shade to soften or diffuse the light emitted by the bulb. In some lamps, the lamp shades are suspended around the frame assembly, while other designs incorporate the shade within the frame assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,762 to Shatan, discloses a modular table lamp formed from a kit that is assembled to create a table lamp having a box-like shade whose corners are supported on straight legs. The kit includes a set of four modules, each composed of a translucent panel, one edge of which is joined to a post whose length is greater than the length of the panel, the post having a longitudinal groove therein adapted to receive the free edge of the panel of an adjoining module whereby when assembled, the four modules define a box-line shape supported on corner posts. Four legs are provided, each leg serving to lock one of the module posts to an adjoining panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,652 to Nurre discloses a lamp with a changeable display base. The lamp base has an external transparent sleeve and an interior, outwardly tensioning rigid or semi-rigid thin flexible sleeve or sheet which bears upon the interior of the external transparent sleeve due to outward tension. The rigid or semi-rigid thin flexible sleeve or sheet is capable of securing decorative materials, the decorative materials being easily changed as desired by the lamp owner.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a lamp having a coiled lamp shade that is easily interchangeable.
It is another object to the present invention to provide a lamp having a modular frame assembly, yet having the lamp shade neither suspended from the frame assembly nor incorporated within the frame assembly.